


Theories and Hypotheses

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	Theories and Hypotheses

“Surely, as a fellow scientist, you would understand the value of experiments and data in the course of life experience?” Amy asked, placing her hand on her knee and smiling up at Sheldon. “I mean - you can’t have a theory without a hypothesis to go with it, correct?”

“I can know that animated Star Wars is a travesty without actually having to watch it. That doesn’t take sitting there and taking copious amounts of notes while yelling at the television, ‘that’s not how that happens!’”

“Sounds like someone knows from experience.”

“It wouldn’t have required it.”

She leaned into him and pressed the palm of her hand to the top of his arm. “C’mon, Sheldon, please.”

“I don’t like heights. And I don’t like being talked into things -”

“- We can go to the train store after we’re done -”

“- You drive a hard bargain.” And with that, he grabbed his parachute and sidled over closer to the door. “The sooner we’re back on the ground, the sooner we get to go, so let’s hurry it along!”

Amy cradled her chin in her hands and smiled, if only to herself. It was good to see Sheldon like this. and _that_ didn't take a brilliant scientist to deduce.


End file.
